villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reverend Gilbert
Reverend Gilbert is a fanatical and paranoid priest residing in Fort Bailey, which is believed to be connected to the town of Bailey Downs. He is the main antagonist in "Ginger Snaps Back : The Beginning" along with James. Gilbert is one of three leaders of Fort Bailey, the other two being James, the secondary antagonist of the film and Wallace Rowlands, a anti heroic character. ''Ginger Snaps Back : The Beginning'' Sometime predating the film, the Fort would sell animal furs to trading company's, they would eventually learn that the forest surrounding the fort is infested with werewolves, believed to be connected to the Wendigo according the the native Americans. Eventually the residents were forced down a minimal number of survivors, an inevitability due the constant werewolf attacks. During one of the attacks, Wallace's son, Geoffrey and wife where mauled. What Gilbert and the other survivors did not realize is that while Wallace's wife was killed, Wallace had his infected son hide in his house. In 1815, two sisters, named Ginger and Brigitte (who would be reincarnated into the current Ginger and Brigitte Fitzgerald), find themselves lost one winter and encounter a native american hunter who was working with the fort. The Hunter takes them to the fort where they are distrusted. Gilbert tries to convince Wallace to cast them out but the sisters are allowed to stay, though Gilbert views them as harbingers of sin. That night, after Ginger is bitten by Geoffery in Wallace's house, the sisters attempt to leave the fort, but accidentally let werewolves into the fort, starting a fight between the men and the attacking werewolves. During the fight, Gilbert leads Ginger and Brigitte to a seemingly safe house, inhabited by a werewolf. Gilbert locks them in telling them to "burn in hell". Ginger and Brigitte are saved by the hunter, who believes they are connected to a werewolf legend known by the natives involving the bloodline. After the men start to catch wind of Gingers curse, Gilbert and James lead the others to find out if Ginger is infected, they abducted her from her bed and Gilbert personally holds the Doctor at gunpoint forcing him to test Ginger with a leech. Brigitte convinces Wallace to help rescue Ginger and after being intimidated by Wallace, Gilbert lets Ginger go. After, Wallace's son was found and killed, Ginger was exiled from the fort, followed by Brigitte, The sisters learn of their involvement in the werewolf legend of the red and the black. Ginger flees into the woods and The Hunter takes Brigitte back to the fort, where she is captured by Gilbert, who tries to get Brigitte to submit, saying that her sisters soul is already lost but Brigitte claims to have visions and dreams and one of them is of the Reverend screaming for his life, and spits in his eye. In a rage, Gilbert drags Brigitte to the parade square, calling a witch and builds a bonfire. As this is happening Ginger makes her way to the fort with a pack of werewolves following behind. While Ginger fight's James and his men, Ginger defeats them, ushering in the werewolves. Gilbert makes a final attempt to execute Brigitte, but Wallace and The Hunter catch wind of this and attack Gilbert, firing an arrow through his wrist, running him through with a cutlass and letting him on fire with a torch. After a climactic fight with the werewolves, the sisters finally leave the fort as the only two survivors. Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Dark Priests Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:Horror Villains